The Changing Lanes of Fate
by applecart
Summary: HeYa fic: how they climbed to their fame, and the subsequent HeYa relationship that would lead to that final KISS. Keepin' the details as real as possible. M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** This is my interpretation of how Heather and Naya climbed to fame and the subsequent HeYa relationship—that will lead them to that final KISS. I'm trying to make this as real as possible, so if I missed out any details, remind/correct me in your reviews? Also would love to hear your ideas.

**PROLOGUE**

**March 4, 2007**

_Sometimes I don't know why I'm doing this._

**Sep 23rd, 2006**

_I'm in the middle of the rain, waiting for a cab, to take me to the Greyhound station._

_The bags are heavy. I look up, and I see nothing but the water drops and dark sky._

_Somehow my heart is pounding, although I don't know what to anticipate. It's not like everything's already sorted out once I get there, but I know I'm getting somewhere._

_I'm going to LA._

**March 4, 2007**

_I waited for more than three hours, and the girl next to me already glanced at me several times. I'm not quite sure whether it's a stare of intimidation, or just the fact that she's just as bored as I am. But I'll give it a go anyway, it's not like they'll be calling my name in five._

_"Hi, I'm Heather." I extend my hand to be responded with a cocking eyebrow._

_"Well, Hi.."_

_It wasn't probably a good idea._

_"Naya." She pointed at herself, slightly shook my hand, and turn her face somewhere else._

_I know I came from a humble place, and it probably shows, but I didn't think that this is how this city-this business-rolls. But I pull a smile anyway, to the empty air._

_When I finished, I was told that I would be contacted if they're interested in me. It's the same old trick. They'd never. You have to bear through this anyway, that maybe the next one is your lucky break, and meanwhile you just have to stick with whatever you can have to survive._

_I look myself on the mirror._

_'You can do this, Hemo..'_

_I was putting on my mascara, and then the door behind me opened. The girl from the waiting room had changed clothes._

_Hooters?_

_I know I haven't got lucky yet, but at least I teach contemporary dance for living between auditions. For a moment, I feel a little bit sorry for her, like, a girl like her should've got better chances. So once again, I pull a smile, and try to engage with her._

_"Naya, right? How did it go?"_

_She darted her stare and replied with a faint smile, "Well, it was okay.. I gotta go, now. Bye."_

_And with that, she went. I look to the sink table, she left a jacket there. I took it, and shove it into my bag. Maybe if I'll meet her again someday at one of the auditions, she'll be nicer if I return this to her. Not that I care, anyway, but I feel a little bit down when I try to be nice to people and they don't reciprocate. I love making friends. One more won't hurt, right?_

**March 16, 2011**

I was wrong. It did hurt. It really hurts when she's now sitting next to me, telling the world how awesome our characters are, and how they should go down together, where in reality she's dating that guy-chose him over me.

I can only hold my tears from falling, as my supposed-to-be BFF makes jokes about our characters. I somehow feel she's making a joke on us. If you really love them so much, and if you really love me, why won't you be with me?

**January 12, 2011**

"Naya, I.." I try to give her the flowers.

"Heather, no. We can't, okay? This," she pointed to my flowers, "this won't be good. We have our lives and our careers. Now as much as I want to be with you, I also want us to be more than a headline is US Weekly. Go.." Her voice is cracking.

"Go, away. You have Taylor, I have my boys. This is just how the universe suppose to work.. Okay? You get me? And what would our parents say?" She cries as she avoids my hug.

"But I love you, Naya, no one has to know. Please, just let me be. Please?"

**March 17, 2007**

_"Dammit, that girl sure is hot!" I heard Jack screams like a punk. I do agree though, everyone in this room is perfect. I never went to such great party scene, I feel like such a loser. Today I just get called from one of my dance auditions-they said now I'm one of Beyonce's backup dancers. It should've been awesome, I'm wearing my most expensive top and shoes, but I still feel different from all this people._

_Or maybe, not all of them._

_Across the room, I can see her, the girl from the audition, dressed in green, with her pack of friends. I feel relieved somehow, knowing that maybe in this room, there are other people who feel like they don't belong-yet._

_I know she's looking at me as well, and to my surprise, she smiles._

_It took forever to get to her, and when I get there, she's back on her usual mood. I cough on this awkward situation, it's like she pretends that she doesn't know me. Well, she doesn't, but we met once-that counts, right?_

_Her friends are looking at me like I'm an intruder, while she looks like she just doesn't care. "Naya, you know her?"_

_"Well, she probably doesn't. I'm Heather, hi, I met you the other day in a toilet. I think you left your leather jacket, I kept it. When I saw you here, I just remembered you somehow." I save her from have to explaining._

_She shifts awkwardly, "Oh yea, I think I did leave my jacket somewhere. Thanks for keeping it. So.."_

_"But no I didn't bring it now. So maybe we can meet some other time?" I smile while clutching my glass hard. I hope they didn't notice._

_"Sure." She then took a piece of tissue paper and wrote on it with her lipstick. "It's my number. Text me your address so that I can come by?"_

**August 23, 2010**

_The doorbell rings. When I opened it, she slams her body onto mine. _

_The news is all over the place today, Mark went with another girl. It's been two days since the last time I heard from her._

_"I've missed you."_

_"I know."_

_And with that, I dimmed the lights and led her to my bed._


	2. Chapter 1: Encounters

**Chapter 1: Encounters**

**Summary: **While HeMo has always remembered Naya, Naya is oblivious to the fact that she has met HeMo before Glee. This chapter tells their first encounters.

**Author's note: **This is my interpretation of how Heather and Naya climbed to fame and the subsequent HeYa relationship—that will lead them to that final KISS. I'm trying to make this as real as possible, so if I missed out any details, remind/correct me in your reviews? Also would love to hear your ideas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Heather Morris or Naya Rivera. They own each other.

"So tell me, how did you two meet?"

I always smile at that question.

**May 17, 2008**

_It's one of those nights in WeHo gaybar when you feel like getting trashed with your friends, but they are just actually really horny. Now it's kind of bugging you because you can't concentrate on eyeing your prey._

_Danny is already drunk and practically dragging me and Alex to the bar. "I wanna get into someone's pants! I wanna get laaaidd. Ya know what I'm sayin'?"_

_"Dan, nuh-uh." I shook my head, disapproving his behavior. Under this condition, the only business he will get is to get bounced off the club._

_Alex lifted his chin and pointed his glass to the crowd. "See that one over there? He's totally checking me out."_

_"Nope, he's checking me, out, dude," Danny contested as he tried to kiss Alex's cheek, but is blocked by me._

_"Okay, then, you watch this!" Alex jumped to the crowed, claiming his prize, to Danny's disappointment._

_"What? Wait up! Aww man.."_

_"Heather, you're supposed to be my wingman. This is no Harvelle's, so just focus on being a good wingman, okay. There's no sexy burlesque dancer out here. Just help me out! I haven't got it for like, three weeks now."_

_"Shut up, Dan. You're a d-bag when you're drunk." I slapped his left hand that is now roaming on my ass. Again, maybe he is that desperate, but that's definitely not helping him._

_When he stops making noises, I turned to him, to see him dart me one of that 'I know what you're doing' looks._

_"What?"_

_"You're perving on someone." He said with a Cheshire's grin._

_"Who?" I lied, blatantly, because then he caught my eyes shot to a couple of girls in couch._

_"You know your taste in girls is actually getting better." He nodded approving my perving._

_I must agree. That one girl in the middle has got to be the definition of perfection. The gorgeous Latina is wrapped in a very short tight black dress that she has to adjust every now and then. It shows just the right amount of her toned skin; everytime the Latina shifts, the dress lifted to show more of her thigh._

_"Such a tease." I said while cocking my eyebrow. I turned to Danny, and apparently he's also laid eyes on the same direction. It turned out that the girls are friends with a raging gay who constantly waved his hand while he talks._

_"I'd tap that, alright. Come on, babe, let's go there. We go nail this together." Danny took my hand and ushers me across the dance floor._

_I couldn't agree more, at least if I get shot down, I'd still have Danny to be blamed. Somehow the Latina looked so familiar to me. I might have met her before. I know I did, but I just can't place it yet._

_A few more steps and then I realized, it was her. The girl from the audition that had left her leather jacket. It must've been a year. I never really texted or dialed her._

_I tried to step forward, but I chickened out and immediately stepped back._

_"What's wrong?" Danny yelled to me to beat the music volume._

_"Danny, I know this girl, I met her twice, and it was very awkward. What if she remembers me?" I tried to release my hand from his._

_"I don't care, just, hook me up with her friend," he insisted._

_"Sorry, bro, you're on your own here."_

_With that, I pushed myself through the crowd, back to the bar and down my drink with a gulp._

**March 18, 2007**

_I went home earlier than all my friends, who ended up in God-knows-where. I feel so lonely. For a moment, my life in this city feels so superficial. I turned the TV on, and watch Beyonce music videos, study the dances. When my eyes couldn't bear it anymore, I suddenly remember that piece of tissue paper from the girl. I walk to my chair to retrieve it from my pants' pocket. Her number—that is written by lipstick—has been practically smeared, although still readable._

_I bit my lips. There's something else about that girl that has raised my curiosity. I'm not quite sure what it is, but the moment I stepped up to talk to her, I felt embarrassed and nervous. Like when you meet someone who's famous or powerful, you will feel so small. Well, it's not quite like that, there are also some other feelings that I couldn't explain. I dismiss all my thoughts and put the tissue on my Mac. I might just text her tomorrow, or the day after._

**February 9, 2009**

_Today is the first day for "Glee", after I got casted as the third cheerleader. I'm so psyched by the time I reach the studio. It definitely will be different from all the work I've done before. I have sacrificed all my dance jobs to take acting classes months before. Who thought, that at the same time, not only did I get to meet an awesome new roommate, I also get called to play in "Glee"._

_I felt adrenaline rush as I walk into the meeting room. When I appear, Zach instantly pulled me into his hug, "Our third Cheerio! This is her, guys. She's the Beyonce dancer, you should see her dancing, it's like, fierce."_

_My cheeks are blushing when I realized that I'm being complimented by Zach Woodle. I smile to everyone in the room, and notice some familiar faces._

_"Jenna and I already knew her. She taught us how to dance 'Single Ladies'. Heather!" Chris walks to my direction and pulls me into a hug, followed by Jenna._

_"Can I just say that you're awesome? I own Beyonce Experience DVD. You're the blonde that dances next to her, right? I'm Amber, by the way." A plump girl greeted me, and I shook her hand._

_"I own that DVD, too. Girl, aren't you lucky to work with her?" A guy moves toward me, "I'm Kevin."_

_The next minute, most of the people in the room are around me and waiting to be told about life as Beyonce dancer. I feel humiliated because Ryan Murphy is also in the room, and the reason that the meeting hasn't started yet is because we're still waiting for two other casts._

_We burst into laughter when I told them that one moment in the Grammy where Beyonce stomped on Tina Turner's foot. A girl then steps into the room and greets everyone with a charming smile. It turns out that she is Lea Michele, probably the most experienced of us all, because she has done Broadway and all. Also, she's got the main role. Now everyone's attention is on her, as she being question about Broadway. By the way she interacts with people, I can tell that the brunette is so sweet and humble. _

_When I just began to question who the last cast is, a slender figure walks into the room. By then I realized, there might actually be something called as fate._

**February 14, 2009**

_It is the morning of Valentine's Day, and I have to tell you, it sucks. It sucks so bad when you don't have any boyfriend or girlfriend. Thankfully I now have my roommate Ashley, tonight we're probably going to do something better than watching cartoons._

_I get on my bike and start to cycle. For a few weeks I've been excited about this coffee shop nearby. In the weekends they always sell organic pastries, and their coffee is pretty good too. So I figure today I'll celebrate my lameness in the Valentine's Day with some goodness of organic pastries._

_The coffee shop is unusually crowded today, that they have two queue lines. I jumped into one of them, and is already busied with texting my friends._

_"You're here?" I heard a question, but I didn't feel like it was directed to me. _

_Then I heard a cough, I glanced up. There she was. In sweatpants. I was shocked for a while—the kind of shock when you encounter a unicorn—but then my brain kicks in._

_"Yeah, I'm here?" I said, clueless._

_"What, I mean, is, you live around here, Heather?" She gestured with her phone, keeping her eye contact on me. For some reason I'm getting the kind of vibe when you are being questioned by a mob about your reason for intruding his territory._

_"Yeah, my place is actually two blocks away." I answered nervously._

_"I see, my place is not far either. What a coincidence." She said with a smile, and I froze. I was thinking that maybe we both are destined to have awkward conversations forever, but this time there might be improvement._

_"Well, actually I just moved in for few weeks. So I'm new here. I don't know much. This coffee shop is practically the only hangout place I know around mine. I'm such a nerd." I pouted. She laughed, adorably._

_"I can show you around, definitely. Now that we're neighbors. Did you know there's some great sushi restaurant just down this street? It's seriously addictive."_

_I was about to comment on it, when I hear another cough._

_"Can I get you ladies anything?" The barista asked both of us. Apparently we've been talking for a while, that we didn't realize it's our turn to place orders._

HYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHYHY

_We grabbed our coffee and sit together._

_"You know when I first met you," She started the conversation, "I thought you look kind of familiar."_

_I know. What I don't know is should I tell you that actually I've met you twice, and you gave me your number to fetch your jacket, but I never texted my address to you? That'd make me look like such a creeper._

_"People say that all the time. I'm often confused with other people." I lied to save my ass._

_"But how come? You're a Beyonce dancer, and you're cute, you know." She complimented in a playful manner._

_I choked and spilled my coffee at her words._

_"You okay, babe?" She grabs me some tissue._

_"Yeah, it's still hot." I pointed to my cup of coffee. Another lie to save my ass._

_The other thing that I'm not sure of is whether I should tell you that ever since I move to this city and is exposed to its ambiguous culture, I now dig chicks as much as I dig guys. Maybe, even more in the side of the chicks than the guys. That'd also make me a major creeper, if she's straight. Even though I've once spotted her in gay bar, I still don't want to take any risk. _

_So for the rest of conversation until we parted ways, I play it cool. I even promised her go hang out together sometimes to get us both boyfriends._

_But when she turned around to walk to her direction, I was definitely leering. I know I need to sort things out._

**February 9, 2009**

_"I am Naya Rivera, you can call me Naya." She introduced herself to the crews and other casts._

_"Hi, Naya.." The answered unisonly. It's like an AA meeting._

_I stared at her and watched her talked animatedly. How people can change in such short period, but actually not changed at all. She is no longer the Hooters girl she once met in a toilet, but she's definitely still the girl that had caught her eyes in the club that night—even more smoking. How can it be when she is only wearing a t-shirt and skinny jeans? _

_It feels like a daydream that lasts forever until my shoulder is nudged by someone._

_"Hey, Heather, right? You're the Beyonce dancer, right? Everyone's told me you're such a cool person." Naya offered her hand to be shaken._

_"Yeah, I am." I quickly correct myself, "I'm not that cool but, yeah, it's really great to dance with her." I took her hand in mine, and it probably stayed there for a second too long._

_She then motioned me to join the group conversation, and I followed her._

_We talked about so things, and I instantly fell in love with this group of casts. They are the most humble people you can meet in Hollywood. Having learnt my lessons, I know there are some others that are just plain mean and snobbish._

_I accidentally blurt out something funny, and while everyone's laughing, Naya pinched me in the arm and said, "I like you.."_

_My heart skipped a beat._

_"I like you too.." I replied with my sweetest smile, even though, maybe, I meant it differently._

**March 17, 2009**

_History repeats itself, they say. So true. Like right now when Naya is again sporting another green dress that just fits her so good—and became object of my perving._

_The only difference is that this time, she walks to my direction, handing me a glass of tequila, and asks me to join her dancing after._

_I obliged. How can I not? After all, she's my best friend now._

_I guide her to the dance floor, ignoring the obvious stares from all the males around us. When she's grinding me with her back, I couldn't help but feeling a little bit of disappointment. I know, she doesn't want this as much as I do._

_After our hot dance that almost resemble a make-out session, we return to our table and down pretty much every type of alcohol. It was a challenge by Cory and Mark for every girl, God knows what those guys actually want. Between shots of tequila, I saw Mark's hand creeping on Naya's thigh, but I thought, 'whatever', and went for another round. Everything is a little blur after._

**March 18, 2009**

_I woke up with such headache. I tried to open my eyes and I look around my room—it is such a mess. Ashley won't like this, for sure. She hates it because she's the one who does all the cleaning for me when I'm not around. Lately, Glee's schedule has restrained me that I'm practically only home for sleeping._

_It was when I feel all my senses start to comeback, I notice there's an arm wrapping me underneath the blanket. I glanced below the blanket and found myself wearing nothing, with a naked body wrapped around me. _

_I'm shocked for a while. I got a random hookup last night. It's definitely a girl, and she's still sleeping._

_I turn my face to face her. _

_It was Naya Rivera._


	3. Chapter 2: Encounters Pt 2

**Chapter 2: Encounters (Part 2)**

**Summary: **Read Chapter 1: Encounters

**Author's note: **This is my interpretation of how Heather and Naya climbed to fame and the subsequent HeYa relationship—that will lead them to that final KISS. I'm trying to make this as real as possible, so if I missed out any details, remind/correct me in your reviews? Also would love to hear your ideas.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Heather Morris or Naya Rivera. They own each other.

**March 18, 2009**

_Jesus! What have happened? Did we? _

_This view is such a horror. I know I'm panicking, and I can't think of what to say to her once she wakes up. I just can't remember anything from last night. If it were consensual and awesome, I may pull my smug face and greet her like, "Hi, sweetie.." or some crap like that. But at this moment, I'm so clueless._

_I try to keep myself as quiet as possible as I move out of the bed. I wrapped myself in a robe, and sneak out of the room. _

_I look for Ashley in her room, but she's not there. I just need someone to help me think. When I walk to the kitchen, I see Ashley in her pajamas, mixing something that can only be described as a bizarre hangover cure._

"_What are you doing with the maple syrup?" _

"_This bitch won't go away.." she said while knocking on her head, and pours the maple syrup into the juicer that already contained carrot, and few other things._

"_Why are you adding bacon?" I frown as she adds few strips of bacon, and mixes the whole thing with the juicer._

"_It's the best, trust me. A sip of this and your problem will be solved." She grins and pours a glass of the unusual drink for me._

"_Thanks Ash, but no. I just want to ask you, did you remember anything from last night?" I ask her nervously._

"_You mean how you brought that hot piece of ass and proceeded to have loud sex like we're living somewhere in Alaska where no one can hear? Uh-huh." She gulps the mix and I try my best not to throw up._

"_Oh," Oh my god. We did._

"_I'm kidding, you dork! I wasn't even home 'til this morning. I watched you two were sleeping. But the sex part must definitely be true, right?" She teases me._

_I pull my hair and start to walk back and forth, "I can't remember anything, Ash. Now I don't know what to say to her."_

"_Aww.. You like her, HeMo?" She doesn't drop the teasing._

"_She's my co-worker in "Glee". She's an actress. I mean, how if things then get awkward on the set? I'm pretty sure she's kinda straight."_

"_Ugh, random hookup. I get your point. What do you want me to do? Ditch her and pretend that you don't live here?" Ashley asks me with her serious tone._

"_Nah, what if she remembers what we did last night?" I slam myself to the kitchen wall, "How am I going to explain?"_

"_It's okay, HeMo, just go to her, and watch her reactions. If she looks just as clueless as you are, just lie to her, something like, she got trashed and puked everywhere so you had to bring her home." Ashley pats me on my shoulder. "Remember our acting class? Improvise!"_

_And with that, I run to my room to find her still sleeping contently. I collect all of our clothes and throw them in to the washing machine. Maybe this will work._

_When I got back to my room, she's already up. She's the sexiest thing I ever saw. The sun is creeping on her face. Her hair is messy and eyes dopey, she holds up the blanket with one of her arms. With her raspy voice, she asks me nonchalantly, "Did we?"_

_It took me a second to assume that probably she's at the same stage as I am. So I plan to get her incepted._

"_What? No! Don't be kidding, Naya.." I try to look calm._

"_So this?" she shrugs and gestured to the messy bed._

"_You were so trashed last night. You puked a couple times. I don't know, and apparently, no one else knows, where you live. So being more sober than you were, I took you here, and washed all your clothes." I told her in my monotone voice._

"_Awww, that's so sweet..." She smirks while her other arm is making circle on the spot where I had slept._

_I seriously don't know what confined me from jumping on her in that moment, but I ignore her and pick my phone from the table, backing her._

_That's when I hear the creaking sound of my bed. She walks to my direction, as I can hear her footsteps coming. I am completely aware that at the moment, she wears nothing. So I stand still and try not to turn around._

_She comes from behind my back and whispers in my ear, "I think I will need to use your bathroom..."_

_My body is tensed; I swallowed and pointed to my bathroom. When she's no longer in the room, I let out a sigh. This is crazy._


	4. Chapter 3: Trust

**Chapter 3: Trust**

**Summary: **Read Chapter 1: Encounters

**Author's note: **I'm not sure about this chapter, but, give it a try?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Heather Morris or Naya Rivera. This is just a very creepy RPF.

When you are in the business, the first thing you have to learn is to not trust anyone.

oxoxoxo

"_Who is the meanest person you have ever known?"_

"_I remember a friend in fourth grade and she used to make me sit in the corner and make me dance for her."_

"_And you did?"_

"_I was in fourth grade! I didn't know how to talk back. What about you?"_

"_There are too many to count. All throughout school there were so many mean people. I was good at defending myself. I just had a big mouth. And my face would just get really hot."_

"_You told me about those girls that would make fun of you. If I would have seen those girls being mean to you, there would have been consequences!"_

oxoxoxo

**August 29, 2010**

I never really dig in these kinds of afterparties. Parties should be about DJ and upbeat music with cool crowd where I can dance without being judged, not in some posh Italian restaurant. Like, what would you do? Eat fancy pasta dish? Nudge the meatball across the table?

I was peeing and thinking of somewhere else to go to actually enjoy myself when I hear some footsteps entering the restroom.

"Her hairdo is out of this world, like literally that's how you imagine an alien hairdo would look like.."

"You know that she broke up with the mohawk in the show?"

I know might be a little bit slow sometimes, but I can guess the direction of this conversation.

"And she egged and keyed his car.. Like, wow.."

"I know right.. She really is a crazy-batshit crazy-bitch.. Did you hear that she slept with.."

And that's my cue. "Excuse me?" I stepped out from my cubicle and addressed one of them.

"Yes?"

"Can I just say that you guys are just the coolest person ever?" I'm surprised by how they seem oblivious of who I am.

"Oh.."

"Yeah, like how all of you are able to pull the dresses and shoes whose equivalents are currently being on sale at Target, without even trying, and still even managed to get in an award after party in Hollywood. I just.. Respect!" I put out my signature swagful 'R-E-S-P-E-C-T' move, and left them speechless.

oxoxoxo

**May 2009**

"Wow, Hemo can surely dance.. Oh-my-god, that is one hot move! I am definitely reconsidering my sexual orientation here.." Dianna flushes as she said it.

"Better be careful for what you wish for, babe."

"Oh, if she's into girls, I can definitely change my orientation straight away. Definitely." Dianna added playfully.

"You know what? She's actually gay."

"Wait, how did you know, Nay? She has a boyfriend."

"It's a sham. She has never done it with him."

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you guys like best friends or something?"

"Well, we are. It's just frustrating to see her so camouflaged all the time. She really should be more open, you know what I'm saying? I mean look at Kevin or Chris, it doesn't hurt them."

oxoxoxo

**January 30, 2012**

"Oh, boy, here we go again.." Chis shakes his head, muttering to his manager. "Yeah, I've seen this before. Can't those girls just get together already? It's only been few months and I'm already watching more drama than the entire series of Housewives." Chris says matter of factly. "I swear I'm waiting for the end of this more than the end of season 3." He squints his eyes to follow the movement of an odd-pairing, "You know if I didn't know her better, I'd say she's sleeping her way to the top".

In the distance, Naya is hugging the newly promoted writer.

Chris didn't know I was standing behind him all the time.

oxoxoxo

**August 23, 2010**

"When I first met you, the first time that came through my mind was.. 'beautiful'"

"Really?"

I know she lied; she first met me that day, and what she did was to turn her face away.

oxoxoxo

**November 19, 2009**

"When you're in the business, the first thing you have to learn is to not trust anyone."

"But if you don't trust anyone, who'll you trust?" I asked her, inquisitively.

"I don't know, really. Families maybe, but hey, look at the Lohans."

"You have me."

"Yeah, you're right, Naya. I have you."


End file.
